A Hand in the Darkness: Dust and Wind
by ZeroDivisionRaijin
Summary: Are the Hunters truly the protectors of humanity, or is there a far older organization watching from the shadows? Living proof of such an organization exists in the form of our favorite blonde knucklehead as he carries out the will of his Order while also finding himself pulled back into a life of normalcy. Will he falter in his duty? Strong/Smart/Faunus Naruto, pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What a surprise, yet another new story! Here I am again, kiddies, with an idea that wouldn't leave me alone, and I have to say… this one might now be my second favorite to write, behind Foxes and Dust. This one's chock full of lore that will be explained over the course of the story, intrigue, romance, action and ramen! As always, no flames!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or RWBY; all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and RoosterTeeth respectively.**

 **Chapter 1: Do They Exist?**

 _The Four Kingdoms of Remnant: Mantle, Mistral, Vacuo and Vale. Each Kingdom exalted in its own right, each kingdom prestigious and shining against the darkness and corruption that was the horde of the Creatures of Grimm. Their rich and plentiful history outdid everything that came before or after them, sullied only by the Great War, when inter-kingdom relations were at an all-time low. On a lone island named Vytal is where the war had ended and the Huntsman Academies of the world were born._

 _Atlas Academy soon took over the defunct Kingdom of Mantle, placing the military in an unrivaled position of power while Mistral bore the Academy of Haven, Vacuo the Academy of Shade and Vale the most prestigious of them all: the Academy of Beacon. Most people look to the Hunters of the world as their staunch protectors against the Creatures of Grimm, their steadfast allies against the darkness waiting before them._

 _But what Remnant didn't know, and truly never knew, was that there was a secret hand that stretched out behind the scenes, endorsed by all four Kingdoms that existed even before the Hunter Academies… though for a certainly different capacity, their goals only being aligned when the Vytal Accords were signed that fateful day. The Huntsmen and Huntresses are the guard dogs of humanity… and all dogs must have a leash and a master to hold it._

 _The Kingdoms are the leash…_

… _And we are the masters._

 _Who are "we", you ask? Well, in simple terms, we are the secret police of the Kingdoms. We hold the leashes of the Hunters; we regulate them, we guide them and if need be, we punish them. We have existed for as long as the Kingdoms, we have always been their shadow, their blades in the dark that keep the unknown threats from tearing down our world._

 _Without us, the Kingdoms would have fallen long ago. Without us, humanity would have been a footnote in Remnant's long and bloody history. We are the protectors of humanity; we are the shadows upon the wall._

 _We are the Arbiters. We are the judge, jury and executioners. In our hands we hold the fate of nations. We are always watchful, always vigilant._

 _And you will never see us coming._

"AA-CHOOO!"

Blake's head snapped up from the book she was reading and swiveled around to where she left the Schnee Heiress and the redheaded girl to find a glaring fireball where the two used to be standing.

Grimacing with a light shudder, she promptly turned right back around and continued her walk to Beacon's amphitheater… nose once again buried into her book.

' _The Arbiters of the Kingdoms: Fact or Myth?'_ She inwardly read the title to herself once again, lightly chuckling. _'No way can they exist. SOME kind of evidence to support their legitimacy would have been found by now, surely.'_

 **(Vale City: From Dust Till Dawn: Same time)**

"The investigation is still ongoing…" Explained one dutiful VCPD Detective to the shopkeeper of the humble Dust shop. "But with your testimony, that's just another rap to add to Torchwick's sheet."

"Surely you're close to catching him?" The shopkeeper inquired with a quirk of his wizened brow.

"He's a slippery son of a bitch." The Detective admitted. "But we'll find him eventually."

"Jason!" His partner called out to him.

After bidding the shopkeeper a good day, the now identified Jason turned and found himself also quirking an eyebrow at the person trailing his partner.

Said person looked no older than seventeen and stood at about 5'10', had a wild mess of short, spiky blonde hair, oceanic blue eyes that seemed to have an animalistic slit for pupils, three symmetrical whisker marks upon both his cheeks, a pair of fox ears that blended in very well with his hair and a single fang peeking out from his upper lip.

Whatever he was wearing was concealed by a black leather buttoned up double breasted greatcoat trimmed with orange here and there that had its collar turned up, though he could tell that the Faunus boy was wearing a pair of black cargo pants that had a bar of orange running down the length of both legs and a pair of black steel toed combat boots that were secured by a couple of straps. Upon his hands was a pair of black leather gloves and peeking out of the arms of the greatcoat he could faintly see the glint of metal, probably bracers of some sort. And finally around his neck sat a set of black and orange headphones.

"Brody!" Jason called back to his partner. "Who's the kid?"

"Just someone who's interested in this case, Detective." The boy reassured the aging Detective. "The Council has sent me in part because they wish to know the progress of the Torchwick case."

"Hnh…" Jason grumbled a bit as he fished around in his pockets for a cigarette and his lighter. "Never thought I'd see the day when the Council would finally get off of its ass and involve themselves with us plebs."

"The Council has a…" The boy stopped to find the right words. "Vested interest in the Torchwick case."

"And so they send a kid who looks like he should be attending Beacon right now?" Jason fired back while lighting the cigarette he finally found.

"If you have the raw skill, then age shouldn't matter." The boy smirked. "I can do my job well enough for the Council to overlook my age."

"No argument there." Jason returned the smirk. "So, what can I get for you, kid?"

"The recordings of the break in." The boy requested. "I want to see for myself what we're dealing with."

"Roman Torchwick is what we're dealing with." Jason explained as he pulled out his Scroll and tugged on it once so it was in its tablet form. "He's been going around robbing every Dust shop he's laid eyes on and we can't definitively nail down his motive." He paused to bring up the security camera footage from the night of the robbery.

"Black market?" The Faunus suggested.

"Possibly." Jason nodded. "And at this point, I'd be willing to bet my career on it. Here we go."

As the video playback began, Jason cut his eyes away from the recording – he had seen it enough times that he had the damn thing memorized – and critically eyed his young guest. Something was off about him; he was just too smooth of an operator for his young age. He knew full well that the Council and Hunter Academies valued skill above everything else, so it wasn't a stretch to assume he was a prodigy in some sense, hell he had seen his fair share during his own days as a Huntsman. Those years of fighting the Creatures of Grimm had instilled within him finely tuned senses… and every one of those senses were practically screaming at him when face to face with this young Faunus boy.

"You know…" Jason took a drag of his cigarette. "You never did tell me your name."

"My apologies." The boy glanced up from the recording just as Roman entered with his thugs. "Naruto Uzumaki, Council Security Service." He smiled and went back to studying the recording.

"Jason Cloud, VCPD Detective." Jason returned the small courtesy of introducing himself.

"Do we have an ID on this girl?" Naruto asked as he paused the recording, the pointed out a young redheaded girl wielding a scythe.

"Ruby Rose." Jason nodded. "Known blood relatives: Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Her old man's a retired Huntsman and her half-sister is attending Beacon this year." He grimaced when his recitation brought him to the final member. "Summer Rose was a Huntress that graduated from Beacon but wound up going missing on a mission… she's presumed dead as a body was ever recovered."

"Is it possible to get into contact with this girl?" Naruto questioned as he stopped the recording and handed Jason back his Scroll.

"If you don't mind taking an airship ride up to Beacon." Jason shrugged with another drag of his cigarette. "We were gonna keep her around as a material witness, but Headmaster Ozpin himself showed up at our station and conscripted her into Beacon then and there."

"It seems age really _isn't_ a factor." Naruto chuckled. "Well, thank you for your cooperation, Jason, but it seems like the road now leads me to Beacon."

"Good luck." Jason also chuckled. "Ozpin is the Council's golden boy; they won't let you near him."

"Then it is fortunate that he is not my reason for being there." Naruto then turned on his heel and tossed a wave over his shoulder. "Until next we meet, Detective!"

"Brody…" James flicked the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped it out as he turned to his partner. "Get me everything we have on this 'Naruto Uzumaki'."

"You're _really_ gonna try to step on the Council's toes, Jay?" Brody frowned. "The kid seemed genuine enough to me."

"And that's what scares me." Jason started at the retreating form of Naruto and involuntarily shuddered.

 **(Beacon Academy: Some time later)**

 _While still speculation, the existence of the Arbiters has been a hotly debated topic through the ages. Most people regard the group as a mere ghost story meant as a scare tactic to keep the many arms of the Kingdoms in check, including the Hunter Academies. Knowledge was their power and secrets were their blood, and they used them to great effect. It is said that each Arbiter carries with them knowledge that could rival any library and secrets that could bring a nation to its knees and scarier still… that they have done so before._

 _Many point to the fall of the Kingdom of Mantle as an act of the Arbiters while others say it was a rebellion against their oppression. None are alive that can validate either claim and yet still some theorize that the Arbiters silenced those who witnessed their revolution down to the last child… while, again, others point the finger at wild stories, baseless speculation and manic paranoia over a fate that Mantle had seen coming yet could do nothing to stop._

 _Regardless, speculation is abound about the repercussions of an Arbiter showing up. A hypothetical scenario: Shade Academy is coming up short on their mission quotas and student performance is at an all-time low. The Headmaster is unresponsive to Council questioning and official inquiries have been met with silence. Rather than attribute this silence to a busy schedule on the Headmaster's part, the Council opts for a more direct approach… and they send an Arbiter._

 _That Arbiter, upon arrival at Shade, now has a blank check to do with as they please. They would have at their disposal the unlimited power of the Kingdoms to do with as they saw fit. There's a number of things the Arbiter could do to get to the bottom of this hypothetical investigation, but by far the absolute last resort to the Arbiter would be…_

Blake sighed as she closed the book, having had enough of conspiracy theories for the day. Stretching out on her sleeping bag, she placed the book on the ground next to her and grabbed another one, this one about a man with two souls.

' _The more I read about the Arbiters, the less convinced I am that they exist.'_ She silently scoffed as she opened her new book back to the page where she left off. _'Giving someone near unlimited power with no accountability? The Kingdoms aren't THAT stupid.'_

"Hellooooo~!" A cheery, sing-song voice broke her musings and her reading time.

Suppressing a groan, Blake glanced up to find a rather voluptuous blonde girl dragging "Crater Face" behind her.

Unbeknownst to the cat Faunus, a living myth was casually strolling through the courtyard with nary a care in the world, his headphones secured over his ears and plugged into his Scroll which was playing a heavy metal song of some description. As he passed a couple of patrolling Hunters, he inclined his head in a polite nod, which they hesitantly returned before deciding to follow him as he made his way through the courtyard and into Beacon Tower.

"Headmaster's not receiving anyone at such a late hour." The female of the pair called out to him, knowing his fox ears would be able to pick up on her voice even if his regular ears were covered.

"Oh, but for me, he'll make an exception." Naruto spoke as he turned and removed his headphones from his ears and hung them from his neck again. "If he doesn't already know I'm here, I'd be sorely disappointed in him."

"He's a very busy man." The male clutched the pistol at his side. "Now, please leave. You aren't welcome here."

"I think you'll find I'm quite at home here, actually." He fired back with a smirk. "It's been a few years, but Beacon is still as grand as I remember."

"Sir!" The Huntsman drew his pistol, but didn't point it at the blonde Faunus. "Leave!"

"I'd put that away if I were you…" Naruto warned as he turned and pressed the call button for the elevator.

Between the moment that he pressed the button and the moment the Huntsman raised his pistol was a blur for his partner. One second the Faunus was standing there and the next they were both on the ground. As she groaned and stared up at the Faunus, he had expertly dismantled her partner's pistol into three pieces and was casually walking back to the now open elevator. As he entered it, Naruto threw them both a two finger salute with his right hand and flashed a smirk that, despite herself, brought a blush to her cheeks.

Now alone within the confines of the elevator, Naruto had time to evaluate himself on what he did, effectively scoring himself. The exchange was over within a matter of seconds, which he graded himself excellent on in terms of speed. He had gotten within the man's guard and quickly disarmed him while also sweeping his legs out from under him while he delivered a straight palm thrust to the woman's chest that didn't even register as a hit against her Aura, but just enough to take her down non-lethally. Two targets, three moves.

"Meh." He shrugged. "Not like it was a real fight, after all."

As the elevator lurched to a stop and the doors opened, Naruto found himself assaulted by the chorus of ticks and tocks that was famously associated with Ozpin's clock tower office. As a faint smile crept across his face, he entered the office, his footfalls echoing and intermingling with the clock noises.

Blue met yellow in a test of wills. Keeping his cool, Naruto continued his walk across the room with measured steps and an even gaze… though he could tell that Ozpin was waging an internal war with himself over a meeting of this magnitude.

"Professor." Naruto finally spoke as he stopped a couple paces shy of the desk.

"Mr. Uzumaki." Ozpin inclined his head in a nod. "What a surprise to see _you_ here…"

"Me, Professor?" He questioned, a hint of an edge to his voice now. "Or my Order?"

"Both." Ozpin admitted. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"The Arbiters call on you, Ozpin." Naruto spoke, now standing up straighter and an authority to his voice. "We require your assistance."

"And it shall be given." Ozpin nodded again. "What does the Order require of me?"

"I'm investigating Roman Torchwick on behalf of the Kingdoms." He explained. "Or, more correctly, my Order is. I've just been assigned to Beacon."

"And I assume this will be a lengthy investigation?" The bespectacled Headmaster queried while leaning back into his seat.

"Possibly." Naruto nodded. "Depending on how far the Order wants to take this, I may be out of your hair within the week or I may be a more permanent addition to this Academy."

"Fair enough." Ozpin managed a smile. "So, where do we start? What is your immediate concern?"

"I require just two things." Naruto held up his right index finger. "First, I require a believable cover. Would it be possible to sign me on here as a staff member?"

"It should be possible, yes." The Headmaster made a temple with his hands under his chin, yellow eyes studying the young Arbiter carefully. "And the second request?"

"I need an audience with one Ruby Rose." Naruto folded his arms over his chest.

"Because she fought Torchwick's men and was there to witness the robbery." Ozpin nodded in understanding. "You shall have what you require."

"It pains me to have to come back here in such a capacity, Professor." Naruto admitted to the bespectacled man. "But my duty compels me and my Order has spoken."

"Say no more, Naruto." Ozpin held up a hand to silence him. "We all have a calling that we must heed and yours just happened to lead you down a very dark but very important road."

"Let's just think of this as an opportunity to build bridges between the Academies and my Order." He smiled.

"Indeed." Ozpin returned the smile. "Now, I'll arrange for you to receive private lodgings and I'll process you through our systems as a new professor that has just arrived at my last minute invitation."

"And my audience with Miss Rose?"

"Initiation is tomorrow." Ozpin explained. "After she goes through Initiation, then you may have your audience."

"Very well." Naruto nodded and extended a hand. "It's good being back here."

"It's good to have you back." Ozpin shook the offered hand.

As Naruto turned to leave, yellow eyes hardened once again, focused on the blonde Faunus's back. The Order of Arbiters, right hand of the Kingdoms, the secret police of Remnant. Beacon had garnered their attention, which was always a bad thing. Ozpin may respect Naruto as a person, but he'd be damned if he let such an upstart order jeopardize his goals and halt his plans. There were things going on that even the Order didn't know about and their meddling could cost him a victory years in the planning.

He'd keep an eye on the situation for now, but he'd step in if necessary. The only thing he had to fear from the Order was their trump card, something he was absolutely sure Naruto would _not_ order unless he thought the situation called for it… and Naruto was always a sensible and agreeable man.

No, he wouldn't call for _it_ … but the thought didn't leave him. The possibility was there, and Ozpin couldn't help but worry.

The fate of Beacon itself was now in Naruto's hands. All that remained was to see where his investigation led him, be it salvation or oblivion.

And for everyone's sake, Ozpin hoped that it was the former.

 **AN: DONE! What did you guys think? Personally, I love this idea and I've been wanting to write something like this for the longest time. Just think of the Order of Arbiters as something like the Inquisition from Warhammer 40k. For those of you wondering what Naruto's connection to this crossover is, that too will be explained in future chapters in better detail, never fear! There's always a method to my madness!**

 **Now, onto the pairing issue. Obviously, there's something to be said about Ruby, as she's the current object of his interest, but as always, I want opinions from you guys! Just so you know, Naruto looks like he's seventeen, but he's actually around nineteen; whether or not that has any bearing on your opinions is up to you! Give me good, solid opinions for your choice and also note that this might not be a harem unless good arguments are made in favor of one!**

 **This is ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Seriously, this story is so damn fun to write! Here I am again, kiddies, with chapter 2! I didn't plan on releasing this update so soon, but inspiration struck me and I just** _ **HAD**_ **to! If I keep this up, I'll enjoy writing this one more than Foxes and Dust! Speaking of which, that should be my next update, so keep a keen eye out for that!**

 **Chapter 2: A Mild Summer's Day…**

Naruto was no stranger to pep talks and mission briefings; he had been through them all before both during his time at Beacon and during his current tenure as an Arbiter. As he stood beside the aging Headmaster, he was inwardly reminiscing on his own Initiation and barely contained a chuckle at how familiar the words he spoke were.

' _He needs to change his speech at least.'_ He mused. _'Though he's not incorrect… people will be dying during this Initiation…'_

As his azure eyes scanned the line of hopefuls he couldn't help but click his tongue at the vast _ineptitude_ he saw before him, save for the redhead on the left that he recognized as Pyrrha Nikos.

' _Height 6'0", weight 133 pounds, bust 32D, handiness right, weapons Miló and Akoúo̱, Polarity Semblance. Personality notes: Impeccably kind and a very caring individual; will not think twice about placing herself in harm's way to save another, a champion of the people and Mistral's prodigal daughter. Apologizes a lot.'_ He began reciting her file from his memory. _'Threat level: Minimal. Recruitment status: Not recommended.'_

He was broken out of his musings by the sound of the springboards launching the hopefuls into the forest one by one. As they were launched, the blonde girl in front of him winked seductively at him, then turned and winked confidently to the redhead beside her before slipping on a pair of aviators and being launched skyward. Next was Ruby, and after she was launched, Naruto quickly turned to follow her flight and descent.

"How do you think they'll do?" Ozpin asked as the last hopeful was launched.

"I don't like their chances." Naruto sighed. "Lots of greenery this year; most will either drop out or be killed by the Grimm."

"At least give them a chance, Naruto." Glynda chimed in. "I see potential in this years' batch."

"As do I." Naruto agreed with a nod. "But I also see that their potential is only matched by their inexperience."

"You were once a hopeful yourself." Ozpin advised. "And look at you now: Graduated three years early, signed on with the Council as one of their personal bodyguards and now returned to us as a Professor."

"We knew you were destined for greatness when we saw you, Naruto." Glynda nodded with a smile. "Imagine how surprised we were when the Council called for your services despite you still being a first year student."

"Speaking of, what happened to my team when I was called by the Council?" He already knew and he knew that Ozpin knew that he knew, but he had to put on a show for Glynda's benefit.

"They were called shortly after you." Ozpin played along with the charade. "While you were assigned to the Vale Council, they went to the other three Kingdoms."

"Four prodigies on the same team…" Glynda shook her head. "Not since Team STRQ have we had that happen."

"Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen…" Again, Naruto accessed a mental file. "All four were said to be prodigies of the highest caliber."

"Shame what happened to Summer." Ozpin nodded. "She quite possibly had the most promise out of them all."

"And do you suppose it was passed onto her daughter?" Naruto glanced over to the Headmaster.

"She inherited her mother's silver eyes." Ozpin offered. "If nothing else, she has that going for her."

"She's only fifteen, Ozpin." Glynda lightly admonished as she pushed her glasses up. "I doubt she even knows the significance of her silver eyes, or the power that lies within them."

"Excuse me while I go give her some motivation, then." Naruto declared before hopping onto one of the platforms. As Glynda opened her mouth to protest, he was very quickly catapulted into the forest, leaving the woman standing there, scowl plastered in place.

' _Not every day I get to see an Arbiter work…'_ Ozpin mused as he pulled out his Scroll and tapped into the video feeds. _'Let's see just how much you've improved, Naruto… show me the power the Kingdoms count on, that the Academies fear.'_

 **(Emerald Forest: Same time)**

' _This is gonna be way too easy…'_ Naruto mused to himself as he flew through the air. _'Might not even have to use my Semblance this time around.'_

As he began his descent, he positioned himself accordingly and broke through the canopy of trees, then landed on a branch and kicked off of it onto another, then another until he was tree hopping his way through the forest. He'd not kill any of the Grimm on the forest floor, or any all for that matter, as it was not his Initiation and he would not make it any easier for the hopefuls; if they could fight their way through good for them and if not, then their journey ends then and there… besides, he wasn't there to babysit a bunch of teenagers; there was a bigger threat to a much bigger picture.

Going unnoticed by both the Grimm and the hopefuls as he flew overhead, Naruto made rapid progress towards the ruins at the far end of the forest where he knew the hopefuls would have to go in order to escape after grabbing their relic. He was interested in only one girl; the others he'd let by, but not Ruby Rose. No, he wished to test her and her prospective teammates. Luckily for him, he wouldn't have to test them himself, as when he arrived at the ruins, he found a Nevermore nested among the rocks and debris. Nodding in slight approval, he hopped down from the top branch of the tree he was standing on and onto one of the middling branches, then sat down, back against the trunk and settled in to wait, eventually opting to rest his eyes.

After about half an hour into his wait, Naruto cracked an invisible smirk and cracking an eye open, spoke up. "About time you got here."

A figure shifted on the opposite side of the trunk. "I was delayed." The voice belonged to a woman. "Besides, I wanted you to feel good about yourself for beating me here."

"And I'm to assume that since you're here, I'm relieved?" He opened both eyes.

"No." She shook her head. "You're still in charge of the Beacon inquiries. As always, I'm here to oversee everything else."

"In other words, the Magisterium's paying attention this time around?" Skepticism laced his voice, but he remained respectful regardless.

"Go a step higher." Naruto could practically hear the smirk.

"… And that explains why you're here." He finally sighed. "The Inquisitors _never_ take interest in a case unless it impacts the Order as a whole, and they send one of their best to make sure the lower echelons don't screw the pooch."

"Not the way I would have said it…" The woman also sighed, but nodded. "But that's the gist of the situation."

"And what if what we're dealing with just happens to turn into one big cluster fuck of a goose chase?" He questioned as he glanced over his shoulder. "The Inquisitors realize that this might just waste resources?"

"The Lord-Commander wills it." Another sigh from the woman as she planted her right fist against her left breast in a salute. "My hands are tied, Naru. Nothing I can do about it."

"Story of my life." He gruffly responded as he repeated her salute. "The Lord-Commander wills it, however."

"By the way…" The woman started after a hesitation. "Why is there a Nevermore over there?"

"Initiation day." Naruto explained with a shrug. "I have a lead in the form of a girl, and said girl should be showing up here at any moment."

"But _why_ is it here?" She asked again.

"To test her and her friends." He smirked. "I didn't want to test them myself, so I settled for the bird over there."

"And who is this girl?" The woman asked with a quizzical tilt of the head.

"Sit back and enjoy the show."

As soon as Naruto said that, the woman turned her attention to the ruins below as a group of eight hopefuls began fighting the Nevermore, among them was a redhead with silver eyes.

"Five hundred Lien says you can't guess which girl." Naruto piped up once again.

"The one with the scythe." The woman answered. "She has silver eyes and I've already seen the recordings. She was there when Torchwick robbed the store."

"You're no fun." He pouted as he forked over five hundred Lien to his partner.

"She _is_ impressive, though." She nodded her head to Ruby as she collected her Lien. "Very impressive." He didn't need to look to know that she was smiling.

"You know you can just talk to her, Summer." Naruto stood and positioned himself beside his partner.

Summer Rose stood at a height of 5'7", had piercing silver eyes, shoulder length reddish black hair and a pale complexion. She was wearing a long white hooded cloak that hid her form and was clasped together by a red rose emblem, yet Naruto knew what was underneath. Underneath the cloak was a black corset, a white undershirt which had slightly frilled cuffs, a black skirt highlighted white under which were fishnet stockings and black knee-high combat boots that ended just above her knees. Upon her hands were a pair of fingerless black gloves and a pair of silver bracers sat upon her forearms. Around her neck was a golden amulet that had a ruby set in as its centerpiece, a diamond stud piercing upon her left earlobe and a silver cross piercing upon her right earlobe. Holding back one of her bangs was a white and red hairclip and red nail polish accentuated her fingernails; she wore no makeup, leaving her beauty all natural. Truly, despite being in her early thirties, she seemed not a day older than twenty-two.

Pulling her hood down, Summer glanced to her right at her partner and protégé. "It's been far too long." She shook her head. "Ruby's all grown up; she probably doesn't even remember that much about me."

"At least make an attempt at some point." Naruto gently pressed. "You're this close to her; might as well make something of it because we're probably gonna be stuck here for a while."

"It'd just cause too many problems for both sides." Summer shook her head once again. "She's training to be a Huntress while I'm an Inquisitor for the Arbiters. I faked my own death just to join the Order… too much damage has been done."

"Damage that can be repaired with time and effort." Again, he pressed, then decided against pressing anymore; he knew his teacher like the back of his own hand. "Until then, just silently praise her for decapitating that thing."

It was true, Ruby had dealt the finishing blow against the Nevermore with help from her friends. As he cast a sideways glance to his teacher, he could see the smile upon Summer's face as her daughter stood triumphantly upon the overhanging cliff face. Soon enough, the smile was replaced with shock when another Nevermore swooped in from overhead… and it was _massive_.

"They take care of the Giant and an Alpha shows up…" Naruto facepalmed. "Ozpin, how in the hell did something _this_ big make it past you?!"

"It's twice the size of the Giant." Summer pointed out, trying not to panic for her daughter. "They may have beaten the Giant, but an Alpha Nevermore's way out of their league."

"Not out of _my_ league, though." The blonde Arbiter began as he cracked his knuckles. "They believe me to be a Professor here, so I'll do my job."

"Keep her alive, Naruto." Were Summer's parting words to him as he hopped off of the branch and began a hard sprint towards the ruins.

 **(Ruins: Same time)**

"This one's bigger!" Jaune screamed as he began booking it away from the immediate area, dodging feathers as he did.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled up to her sister. "Get back down here, we need you!"

"Any new ideas, Princess?!" Blake called over to Weiss after taking cover.

"Don't look at me!" Weiss shook her head.

Before anyone else could speak, gunshots rang out from above as Ruby opened fire upon the massive bird from her vantage point on the cliff. For her trouble of just annoying it, the Nevermore, with a loud squawk, turned itself around and promptly rammed into the cliff face, sending large boulders and debris flying everywhere… along with the young Rose.

"Ruby!" Yang called out in horror. "NO!"

"Oh my god…" Jaune muttered, his face also reflecting sheer horror at what was about to happen.

This was it. This was the end. Ruby was sure she was going to die. Crescent Rose was knocked free of her grasp, her Aura was low and she was having trouble concentrating, so her Semblance couldn't get her out of this. She hadn't even accomplished her goal of becoming a Huntress and she was still young. As she closed her eyes, she reflected on how tragic it all was. Her last thoughts being with her sister, her dad and Zwei, she waited for the inevitable… yet she felt not an impact against a hard surface, rather she felt as if she was being held.

Cracking an eye open, she had the decency to blush when she saw that she had been caught by the rather handsome – and wild looking and _absolutely hot_ – professor from before in a bridal carry. As he shifted her slightly in his arms, his beautiful blue eyes entranced her piercing silver and a fiendishly toothy smirk was played across his face, giving her full view of his fangs.

"Just dropping in, are we?" He joked. Oh _god_ he had Yang's sense of humor which she honestly did find endearing. "Not every day a cute girl just falls into my arms… today must be my lucky day!"

' _Hesaidimcute, hesaidimcute, hesaidimcute!'_ Ruby was mentally panicking while her blush only deepened.

"Where did you come from?" He continued his teasing. "Are you an angel? You're most certainly beautiful like one."

' _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!'_ She was now inwardly squealing.

"Well, little angel, how about I introduce you to the earth?" He knew full well the effect he was having on her and he found it hilarious. He was a ladies' man to be sure, but he had never gotten a reaction like _this_ before.

"W-Wait…" Ruby found her voice. "We're not falling…" She glanced down and found that there was an orange square-shaped platform that he was standing on… and it was floating.

"Explanations can wait for later." He suggested as he willed the platform to descend. "For now, let's get you on solid ground."

The descent didn't take long at all, and once they reached ground, the platform dissipated into thin air and he let the girl down so she could stand on her own.

"Retreat with your friends." Naruto advised her as he turned and regarded the Alpha Nevermore still flying overhead. "This won't take me long at all."

"W-What's your name?' Ruby asked as she retrieved the discarded Crescent Rose.

"Call me Naruto." He glanced over his left shoulder and gave her the same smirk from before. "Now, go."

As the young girl retreated, Naruto turned once again and stared up at the sky where the Nevermore was now hovering. Slowly his smirk faded into an apathetic look of veiled seriousness and he crossed his arms over his chest, his greatcoat bellowing slightly as a cool wind blew. Suddenly on his left and right two orange ripple-like patterns appeared and began glowing.

"Ground it." He commanded and at once, the two ripples each shout out a pulse of what appeared to be orange light that streamed brilliantly through the air until they impacted against the thing's chest in two explosions of fire and sparks.

As it let out a pained squall, the Nevermore went into a headlong dive, at which point Naruto's two rippled fired two more shots, these impacting against its wings, tearing holes straight through them as it dove. Another squall escaped the Grimm as it veered off its course and landed upon the bridge in front of Naruto, skidding across the length and showing no signs of stopping.

Four more ripples appeared; two above it and two below it and as Naruto stared at its rapid approach uncaring, the four ripples shot out one chain each, totaling four chains that instantly wrapped around the great avian beast's wings and body and halted its approach a scant few feet from impact. As its red eyes glared defiantly into Naruto's blue, it let out an enraged screech practically right into his face.

"Just shut up and die already." Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance as a slightly larger orange ripple opened up directly over the Nevermore's head and immediately shot out a correspondingly larger pulse of orange light that completely blew the thing's head clean off.

Not even sparing the disintegrating corpse a second glance, Naruto turned on a heel as his chains and ripples dissipated much like the platform did and ran right into a crushing hug from the blonde girl from before.

"Thank you, you saved my sister!" She hugged and thanked him.

"D-Don't mention it…" Naruto found himself blushing at the sensation of the girl's rather impressive chest being pressed into him. "All in a day's work."

"I'll give you a proper 'thank you' later…" She sensually whispered to him during the hug.

"Looking forward to it." He returned the teasing.

"You may have saved us all." Ren spoke up after Yang had ended her hug. "I thank you as well." He inclined his head in a bow.

"I'd be a poor professor if I didn't help my students out of a difficult situation like this one!" He smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"We all saw you with Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch." Blake spoke. "I just didn't know you were a professor."

"I just arrived last night." He stuck to his cover story. "Last minute addition at Ozpin's personal request."

"And just who are you?" Weiss asked, skepticism lacing her voice as she stared at his fox ears and fangs especially.

"Professor Naruto Uzumaki." He mock bowed. "At your service." He ended by winking at the Schnee heiress, who frowned, but nonetheless has a slight tint of pink dusting her cheeks.

"We're all grateful to you, Professor Uzumaki." Pyrrha stepped up and smiled. "Though would you mind guiding us out of this valley?"

"Do you all have your relics?" He asked, then nodded in approval when all eight of them produced their relics. "Well, alright, then. Gather round!"

Hesitantly, all eight hopefuls stood closer, unsure of what was going on. Excluding Ruby, they were all surprised when another of those orange platforms formed under their feet and ascended into the sky, then at Naruto's direction, began floating back towards Beacon.

"What even _is_ this?" Weiss asked.

"My Semblance." Naruto answered. "Light manipulation. I can freely use and bend the surrounding light waves in order to form platforms like these, the ripples you saw earlier and so much more. I can render myself invisible if I so wish and I can even create portals through which I can travel freely from say here all the way to Atlas Academy."

"That…" Pyrrha gulped. "Is a very useful but also very deadly Semblance."

"The portal trick only works if I can clearly visualize my destination beforehand, though." He added. "I rarely ever use that aspect of my Semblance. Mostly I use the portals to hold the things I can't carry around with me, like extra ammunition, weapons or supplies."

"Still is the most impressive Semblance I've ever heard of." Ren contributed.

"He can shoot _LASERS!_ " Nora chimed in with wide eyes. "Hey, hey!" She sidled up to Naruto. "Can you use those things to fry your eggs, cook your bacon?!" She then gasped as another idea came to her. "Can you make pancakes with those things?!"

"I've…" Naruto took a step back out of decency's sake. "Never really tried to use my Semblance like that before…"

"You could _totally_ cook a full breakfast with those things!" She gave him a toothy grin. "Ooh, and if you try it, save some pancakes for Ren and I!" She moved a bit closer to whisper. "Ren is _crazy_ about pancakes."

"I'll keep that in mind…" Naruto nodded while glancing over to Ren, eyes practically begging for help.

"Come on, Nora, give him some space." Ren cast an apologetic look over to the blonde professor as he pulled Nora back and away from him.

Soon enough, the platform ride was over with, and as the platform once again dissipated, Ozpin applauded both Naruto and the eight teens as they landed upon the hill they all had started on.

"Well done, all of you." He congratulated. "Rarely is a Giant Nevermore felled by eight hopefuls. You all showed great prowess, bravery and above all teamwork."

"An Alpha showed up, though." Ruby shook her head. "We were useless against it; Professor Uzumaki had to come save us."

"While defeating a Giant Nevermore is commendable, an Alpha is out of your league for the moment." Glynda reasoned. "You're lucky Professor Uzumaki was in the area, as the nearest team of trained Huntsmen wasn't nearly close enough to save you all."

"Indeed." Ozpin agreed with a nod. "I commend you as well, Professor, for performing your duty admirably."

"All in a day's work, sir." Naruto brushed the praise off with a smile and a returned nod.

"Now, you eight have earned a break." Glynda adjusted her glasses. "Return to the ballroom and get some rest."

"No argument from me." Yang was the first to turn and leave, though she made a point to put a little extra sway in her hips, knowing that Naruto was staring.

"What's the next step?" Naruto asked after prying his eyes away from his fellow blonde's ass.

"Now we wait." Glynda answered. "As you no doubt remember, the entrance ceremony will be held tomorrow afternoon as to give everyone a chance to catch their breath."

"Normally it would be just Glynda and I deciding team placements…" Ozpin began with a smirk. "But this year, I want you to help us out with that, Naruto."

"A-Are you sure?" He looked genuinely shocked.

"Very." He nodded. "It'd be nice to have a third opinion to draw from."

"Then I accept." He slightly bowed. "Thank you for including me."

With nothing left to be said, the trio merely turned back to look over the Emerald Forest, as there were still hopefuls to watch over.

 **(The next evening: After the ceremony: Naruto's room)**

"Both Ozpin and I made sure that she and Yang were on the same team." Naruto explained as he leaned back into his desk chair. "Team RWBY." He chuckled. "For a fifteen year old, she's got potential, I'll give her that."

"I'm proud of her." Summer nodded as she sat cross-legged upon his bed, her boots discarded in random directions, her cloak hung upon a coat hanger and her corset loosened. With a sigh, she fell backwards onto said bed. "I just hope she's ready to be a team leader."

"She's your daughter, Summer." He reassured his teacher while respectfully looking away from her to avoid a panty shot. "Of course she's ready."

"All the assurances in the world could never truly prepare me for seeing her leading a team." She ran a delicate hand down her face. "You'll be there for her, right, Naru?"

"You were there for me." He pointed out with a smile. "Of course I'll be there for her."

A knock at his door interrupted the conversation. After shrouding Summer in his Semblance to make her look like a random woman, he rose from his chair and opened it.

"Yang?" He asked with a quirked brow. "Something you need?"

"Well…" She licked her lips. "You could say that. I said I'd thank you properly for saving my sister, and…" She then noticed that there was already a girl in his room who seemed to have peach colored hair, cyan blue eyes and was dressed in the standard female Professor's uniform. "Oh." She stopped herself short.

"This is Professor Peach." Naruto introduced the 'Professor'. "She's new here like I am, so we thought we'd brainstorm before the semester begins in a few days."

"Hi." 'Peach' waived politely and smiled.

"H-Hi." Yang hesitantly waived back with a blush. "I, uh… I can come back later…"

"That would be best, Miss Xiao Long." Naruto nodded, then closed and locked the door once Yang had walked away.

"She was going to 'thank you properly', huh?" Summer quipped as the light bent back around her, dispelling the illusion. "Want to explain just how she was going to do that?" Her silver eyes were now glowing slightly and she was impatiently tapping his bed with her right index finger.

"We were gonna have sex." He shrugged, then sat back down in his chair.

"With my stepdaughter?" She sighed. "Really?"

"What?" He furrowed his brow. "You know how life within the Order is; we could die at any moment, so I take the opportunities where I find them!"

"Still!" She half-snapped half-whined. "With my stepdaughter? Were you trying to prove something to me?"

For a moment, Naruto stared at her, studying her with narrowed eyes before he suddenly smirked, as if he decided to try something.

"Are you jealous?" He stifled his laughter.

"W-What?!" Summer exclaimed as she stood from his bed. "Of course not!"

"You're jealous!" He cackled as he held his gut.

"Shut up!" She snapped with a blush similar to her daughter's. "You're impossible, Naruto!" She huffed as she sat back down onto his bed and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"That's what I'm here for!" He beamed with a toothy smirk after he recovered from his laughing fit. "To be impossible and do the impossible!"

Despite herself, Summer smiled once again at her protégé's exuberance, thanking the gods for the thousandth time that she picked the right person to be her underling. They had a rapport with each other, they just clicked with each other. Throughout the Order's many such partnerships, theirs was one of the most powerful and the most envied, even among those within the Order that had been partners for far longer than just a scant three years.

They were happy with each other, they each made the other smile and laugh and when they fought together, they were a frightening sight to behold. To some, they were the perfect duo, but to each other they were nigh inseparable. Naruto could not imagine a life outside the Order that didn't involve Summer in some way, nor she him… and they didn't want to. The Order was their life, the members their family, and as hard as they worked to protect each other, they worked even harder to protect the Order and Remnant both.

They loved their lives, as imperfect as they were. And they'd not trade this feeling for anything in the world. Was it possible that such feelings crossed the boundaries from friendship into something more? They didn't know and they weren't sure if they wanted to know. For now, they were content the way things were; the way they were certain things would always be…

… but the thought always did cross their minds every now and then.

 **AN: And done! So, what did you guys think? What about the addition of Summer as Naruto's superior and teacher? And what about Naruto's Semblance? If you need a parallel for his Semblance, think Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon.**

 **Now, pairings. With the addition of Summer, does this change any opinions? Should the relationship stay strictly professional/platonic? Should I capitalize upon the hints? Or should Ruby's fantasies come true? To be honest, I'm leaning towards Summer for reasons that I shall expound upon as the story progresses, but for now, all I'm saying is that something's happened to make the age gap null.**

 **Regardless, give me your opinions! Summer? Ruby? Yang? Pyrrha? Maybe Blake? Someone I haven't mentioned? Give me some solid reasons for your choice and whether or not this should be a harem!**

 **This is ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh, how I hate writer's block. Here I am, kiddies, with the third chapter. Honestly, I wasn't going to update this one next, but my aforementioned writer's block and a hefty load of inspiration just drew me back in. Hopefully, if things pan out, Foxes and Snowflakes will be my next update, but be ready for anything!**

 **EDIT: Grammatical and spelling typos.**

 **Chapter 3: Friends, Benefits, and Sisters**

It was dark within the confines of Naruto's room; all dark, save for the lone lamp that lit up the desk he was currently sitting at. Through the windows, the pale light of Remnant's shattered moon illuminated his bed, which upon closer inspection held the visage of a sleeping person; a woman to be exact as she soundly slept, oblivious to the actions of the blonde Faunus across the room.

Scattered about his desk were reports of varying descriptions, census data from all four Kingdoms, immigration and emigration statistics, crime reports, the list went on; but the most notable thing upon the desk, out of the many papers that were scribbled on haphazardly with names and locations marked down, was a framed portrait of a family of four.

The man had blonde hair and blue eyes, a warm smile gracing his features and was dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt, matching black jeans and reinforced sandals, fingerless gloves that had metal plates on the backs of the hands, segmented steel bracers upon his forearms, what appeared to be a green flak jacket over his shirt and a white and red short-sleeved haori to top off his ensemble.

The woman had long, brilliant red hair and violet eyes, a matching warm smile and was dressed in a short-sleeved red shirt that seemed to have a black whirlpool design upon the center of the chest, a long-sleeved chain mesh undershirt that stopped at her wrists, faded blue jeans, a regular pair of sneakers and matching gloves to her husband's.

The girl had short, wild blonde hair and violet eyes, three symmetrical whisker marks upon both cheeks, a toothy grin plastered to her face and her right hand extended outwards with her index and middle fingers raised in a V sign dressed in a yellow tank top, black cargo shorts, plain looking yellow and black sneakers and a zipped up black leather jacket.

The boy was Naruto himself and he was grinning ear to ear as he stared at the camera, wearing a long-sleeved black and orange shirt that had the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, faded black jeans and black boots that were lazily laced up.

His was his family; his Dad, one Minato Namikaze, his Mom, Kushina Uzumaki… and his older twin sister, Kairi Uzumaki. The picture had been taken some time ago, as he and Kairi both seemed to be around fifteen. As his gaze drifted upwards from the paperwork that was strewn about on his desk to the picture in question, the faintest hint of a smile graced his features as he glanced from his Dad to his Mom, then faltered when he halted his gaze at his sister.

"Where are you, Kai…?" He whispered to himself as he sighed in frustration, then went back to rifling through the ungodly amount of papers, occasionally making notes and marking things down as he went.

His ruminations and the noise he was making seemed to stir the girl from her sleep, evident when she let out a soft yawn and threw the covers off of herself, revealing her very naked form basked in the pale glow of the moon.

"Sorry I woke you, Yang." He apologized as he ran a hand down his face and stretched in his chair.

"It's fine." She shook her head, brushing it off as she crossed the room and hugged him from behind as he sat, pressing her generous mounds into his bare back as she did so. "What's up?" She questioned as she glanced over his shoulder at the paperwork on his desk.

"Nothing too major." He avoided the question, yet had the decency to blush at the contact of her boobs upon his back, as he was dressed only from the waist down in some black lounge pants.

"Well, it's important enough to keep you up until this ungodly hour." She pointed out. "And, may I add, it's major enough to make you ignore the bombshell blonde who you thoroughly fucked into a coma."

"Really?" He looked around the room. "Where is she?"

"You ass." She broke the hug and gave him a playful smack on the back of his head as she giggled. "Be evasive then, it just makes you even more sexy."

"… I'm looking for someone." He said after chewing on his bottom lip for a split second.

"You too, huh?" She sighed as she slipped on her long discarded orange panties and some red lounge shorts, deciding not to cover her chest in any way. "Who happens to be your baggage?"

"My sister." He explained as he picked up the picture frame and handed it to his fellow blonde friend with benefits. "Kairi's her name, but my parents and I always called her Kai for short."

"That's her?" Yang pointed to her in the picture.

"Yeah." He nodded sadly. "That's her."

"What happened to her?"

"She just… left one day." He explained. "No explanation, not even a goodbye. She's been gone for just over three years; last time I saw her was just before I left Mistral to come here, to Beacon."

"Did she leave, or was she taken?" She asked as she handed the frame back.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." He sighed. "To this day, we can't say one way or another; all we know is that she went missing."

"I'm in a similar situation." Yang decided to roll the dice with this admission. "I'm looking for my Mom." She paused to go fishing around in her discarded jacket for the picture, then handed it to Naruto upon finding it. "Ever seen her before?"

"Never." He shook his head, expertly lying. "Sorry."

"Well, it was worth a shot." She also sighed as she slipped the picture back into her still discarded jacket.

' _Raven, if you're out there, I'll just go ahead and ask forgiveness in advance for getting inside your daughter's pants…'_ Naruto inwardly mused. _'Not that you'd care, but at least I can say I apologized.'_

"Here's hoping we both find the people we're looking for." Yang regarded him after stripping nude once again and climbing back into bed. "Hopefully they're still out there."

"Kai's still out there." Naruto said, his stare returning back to the picture. "I know she is."

' _What she's doing, I have no earthly clue, however.'_ He mentally added. _'But I know she's still out there somewhere.'_

"Naruto…" Yang called out to him from the bed. "We both have classes in the morning."

"We both know why you want me back in bed with you, Yang." He chuckled. "Quit acting like you're being responsible."

"Fine!" She huffed in annoyance. "I'm ready for round two, damn you!"

"Say please…" In an almost literal flash, he was already in bed on top of her, his hot breath teasing the nape of her neck.

"F-Fuck you…" She stuttered, blushing hotly.

"That's what I'm supposed to be doing to you." He teased her further by lightly biting at her neck. "All you have to say is please…"

"P-Please…" She gasped at his ministrations.

"As you wish." He ended her torment with a searing hot kiss that began their second round.

 **(Vale City: Same time)**

"Who are you, Naruto Uzumaki?" Jason Cloud muttered to himself as he sat at his desk, files loaded onto the holographic HUD of his computer, a half-empty mug of now cold coffee at the side and a lit cigarette hanging lazily from his lips. "You're not Council Security, that much is for certain…" His steel gray eyes were staring holes into the newly-added line of his target being released from the CSS in favor of being a Professor at Beacon at Ozpin's request.

This whole situation just didn't sit right with him. A twenty year old kid comes strolling in with admittedly legitimate credentials, claiming to be CSS but then immediately gets accepted into Beacon as a Professor after expressing an interest in one Ruby Rose, material witness to the Torchwick case? Foul play was afoot and his Huntsman senses were tingling, no screaming at him to call the kid in for questioning.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason swore he caught a glimpse of _something_ moving within the shadows of his dimly lit office. Immediately, his hand went to his shoulder holster and withdrew his pistol as he pointed it in the direction of what he thought he saw.

"Something wrong, Jason?" Brody asked as he walked into the office, holding up his hands when Jason's pistol rounded upon him. "Easy, partner, it's just me."

"Sorry, Brody." Jason groaned as he laid his weapon down upon his desk. "I haven't slept at all and the coffee's got me jumpy."

"Still investigating the kid?" Brody queried as he glanced at his partner's HUD. "I thought I told you to ease off?"

"Something's _wrong_ about him, Brody." Jason defended with a frown. "My gut's telling me we have bigger problems with him in Vale than we do Torchwick."

"Just let it go, Jay." Brody continued to press. "You know what'll happen if you step on the Council's toes."

Jason paused to narrow his eyes at his partner, as if analyzing him. "The Council knows, don't they?" He asked. "That's why you're here; to tell me to back off."

"Orders are orders, Jay." Brody shrugged. "Don't shoot the messenger, but the Council just sent a missive with your full name on it. They know you're investigating one of their agents and they've issued a cease and desist against you effective immediately."

"And what happens if I refuse?" Jason challenged.

"You lose your job at the very least." Brody sighed as he placed both hands upon his partner's desk. "Don't be bullheaded and obstinate, not this time, Jay." He pleaded. "You're a damn good detective, one of the best this department's ever seen. Don't throw it all away on a baseless hunch; think of Daisy and the kids!"

After chewing upon his bottom lip and a few moments of contemplative silence, Jason sighed in defeat and threw his hands up. "Fine, fuck it. Kid's not worth the trouble."

"Thank you, Jay." Brody cracked a smile. "Now, trash all of this stuff, go home and get some sleep; Daisy's no doubt worried sick."

With that, Brody turned and retreated back into the halls of the department, completely oblivious to the glare his partner was giving him the entre way. "Sorry, Brody." Jason muttered as he copied the files onto his Scroll, then deleted the local copies off of his computer and wiped the system just to be safe. "You know me; once I get scent, I'll track to the ends of the earth."

It was then that he saw something moving within the shadows of his office again, upon which he swiped up his pistol and pointed it into the darkness once again. After a full ten seconds of nothing, he lowered his pistol and ran his free hand down his face with a weary sigh. "Maybe I _do_ need to get some sleep…"

 **(Beacon: Same time)**

"Oh, where are you, Yang…" Ruby sighed in annoyance as she wandered the early morning halls of Beacon, desperately searching for her big sister. "We're gonna be late for class by the time I find you…"

The faint sound of someone screaming put the redhead on alert, and her first instinct was to run straight towards the source of the sound, which led her right to…

"Professor Uzumaki's office!" She declared as she approached the door at speed. "Something must be happening!"

So, thinking completely innocent thoughts, she shoulder-charged the door open and opened her mouth to say something… then the words died before they could even be formed when she finally found her sister… naked on her hands and knees, tongue lolled out of her mouth, one hand groping one of her own breasts, entire body rocking fore and back as none other than Professor Uzumaki was pounding into her from behind, both in the middle of what she assumed was some earthshattering sex, if Yang's expression and seeming loss for words was anything to go by.

An awkward silence then filled the previously moan-filled room as both lovers eyes were now solely on their uninvited guest. All the blood in Ruby's system went right to her head as the reddest blush Naruto had ever seen reared its head just before a small torrent of blood erupted from the small redhead's nose and she collapsed in a heap from seeing her sister in the middle of coitus.

"I don't really know what to do…" Naruto was the first to speak up.

"U-Uhh…" Yang was, understandably, at a loss for words. "We continue this later?"

"Excellent suggestion." He agreed as he pulled out and began redressing himself rather quickly, seeing as he had to get his schedule ready for the day. "She's gonna remember this, isn't she?"

"I think she's been scarred for life." Yang lightly groaned as she finished dressing, then went to check on her baby sister. "The image of how she found us won't be disappearing any time soon."

"Is this a regular occurrence?" He was genuinely curious.

"You took my virginity last night, Naruto." She deadpanned as she picked Ruby up in bridal carry.

"Point taken." He nodded, conceding the point. "Take care of her, Yang, and at least try to stay awake for classes today."

"No promises to that latter part." She smirked and winked at him over her shoulder as she exited his room.

"So…" A voice cut through the relative silence of the room. "What was all that about?"

"Your daughter walked in on Yang and I during some rather heavenly sex, that's what's happened." Naruto turned to face his female guest.

"Oh, Ruby, you didn't…" Summer groaned with a facepalm.

"Huh." Naruto hummed. "I thought you'd be pissed that I went through with Yang's proposal for us to be friends with benefits." He shrugged. "Always surprising me you are, Summer."

"Oh, I'm absolutely pissed at you." Summer lightly glared at her partner. "But I can only be so mad… apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, after all."

"Wait, what?" His eyes slightly widened. "Now, _THIS_ I have to hear!"

"I, uh…" Summer fidgeted slightly. "I may or may not have been woken up by an early morning session between Tai and Rae during my days with Team STRQ here at Beacon…"

"Save the full story for later!" He guffawed. "For now, let me shower so we can get to work!"

Just as he was about to step into his bathroom, a very familiar feeling soon began to fill his right leg. It was a dull tingling, as if his leg had fallen asleep, yet he knew full well that it didn't. Soon, that dull tingling had spread through his entire body.

"S-Summer…" He managed to call out her name as his legs gave out.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed as she moved in and caught him before he could fall. "How long has it been?!" She demanded as she checked him over.

"N-Nearly a week…" He began gritting his teeth as the dull tingling gave way to jolts of pain shooting through his entire system. "Hasn't been that long."

"You're going into withdrawal." She surmised. "Your body needs more of it." She sighed bitterly. "Three years and now your body decides it needs heavier doses…"

Almost on instinct, Naruto willed one of his orange ripples to open, and just as Summer reached up for it, a black satchel plopped out and into her waiting grasp, where she immediately opened it up, revealing rows upon rows of syringes filled with a reddish black slightly viscous liquid. Sliding one of the syringes out of its slot, she quickly uncapped the needle and turned Naruto's head to the side so his neck was exposed.

"Ready?" She asked him, with a slight hesitation.

"Just jab me with the goddamn thing already!" He growled out in pain. "Can't feel by toes!"

In one quick motion, she jabbed the needle into his neck and injected him full of the liquid, then replaced the syringe into its previously empty slot… and that's when the real rollercoaster began. Almost desperately, Naruto grasped ahold of one of her hands and began squeezing for dear life, as he knew he couldn't scream considering they were in the middle of Beacon. Before he clenched his eyes shut, Summer caught his normally oceanic blue eyes giving way for a torrent of pure glowing red madness. His eyes clenched shut, he grit his teeth and he was squeezing onto Summer's hand for all he was worth, a few whimpers and grunts of pain escaping him, but nothing more, and over the course of the next two minutes, the pain finally subsided and he let out a tense breath.

"That…" He was heaving for air now. "Was more intense than ever…" He ran a hand down his face, absently noting how much he was sweating.

"I gave you a Level 2 dose." Summer explained to him, her eyes roaming over his form critically, as if checking him over once again. "It should keep you going for at least the next month before you have to take another."

"What about the Level 1 doses?" He questioned, now mostly recomposed.

"Unless you want this to be a weekly thing, I suggest sticking with the Level 2's while leaving the Level 1's for emergencies only." She stood, making sure to help him stand as well. "Everything alright?"

"Other than feeling like I broke a couple of ribs and cracked a couple teeth, I'm right as rain." He flashed a smirk, though said smirk seemed to be somewhat strained. "Thanks for helping me, Summer."

"I'll always be there for you, Naru." She smiled while brushing his bangs out of his eyes, her silver orbs utterly entrancing his blue.

"And I you." He returned the smile, then suddenly broke eye contact when he brushed past her. "Now, unless you want to watch me shower, I suggest waiting out here for me."

"R-Right." She nodded, lightly blushing.

"Gods know…" He sighed as he prepared his shower. "Wherever Kai is, she's probably better off not injecting herself with this shit." He then sent his satchel back into his pocket dimension using one of his ripples.

"We'll find her, Naru." He heard Summer's voice on the opposite side of his bathroom door.

"Here's hoping." He responded as he stripped back down to his birthday suit.

 **(Vale City: Same time)**

"So, Roman…" The silky smooth voice of Cinder cut the tension of the warehouse they were in. "Care to explain to me how you were caught… by a girl no older than fifteen?"

"Girl was in the wrong place at the right time." Roman shrugged as he twirled his cane while checking over the shipments of Dust. "Besides, I ended up escaping and you got to fight a Huntress."

"You were still _caught_." Her glowing yellow eyes narrowed. "Thankfully no red flags have been raised because of your slip up, but regardless, I feel as if I must assign you a watcher."

Upon saying that, Cinder noticed the lights in the room begin to dim and cut in and out sporadically, upon which she began smirking as soft footfalls echoed throughout the warehouse.

In strolled an absolutely beautiful fox Faunus girl who seemed to be no older than twenty. She had long blonde hair tied back into a French braided ponytail, violet eyes, three symmetrical whisker marks upon both cheeks and stood at a height of 5'11". Her attire consisted of a red tank top with a black whirlpool stitched into its chest between her ample 34D's, black faded jeans that were ripped at the knees, black and red sneakers, a utility belt secured around her waist that had a bowie knife sitting within a sheathe upon her lower back, black fingerless gloves sat upon her hands, a red leather duster that had armor segments upon the elbows topped off her ensemble and strapped to her back was a cusped falchion that seemed to be made of a high quality polished metal, its crossguard was of a gold color, the hilt of the same gold that the crossguard was made of, yet the blade itself was obscured from view thanks to the sheathe it sat within. The falchion was worn over her duster, which seemed to be held shut thanks to the straps running across her chest to her back where her falchion was secured.

Upon her nails was a purple nail polish, ruby studs upon both of her earlobes, around her neck sat a silver chain, hanging from which was a silver ring that seemed to have some kind of carved inscription upon its surface.

"Ah, shit…" Roman's eyes widened upon seeing this young woman. "This, uh…" He gulped. "This isn't necessary, is it?"

"What's the matter, Roman?" The girl glanced at him innocently. "Do you not like me?"

"Hell no, you psychotic bitch!" Roman snapped, then immediately regretted it as in a flash, she was pressing the edge of her bowie knife against his throat while licking her lips.

"Wanna run that by me again, baby?" She asked with a head tilt, her violet eyes now glowing an unnatural red. "What am I?"

"Kairi." Cinder called out to the girl in question. "I think you've made your point."

"Don't act like you don't like seeing him squirm, Cinder." Kairi smirked as she removed her knife and sheathed it. "We both do."

"While that may be true, we still need him." Cinder crossed her arms under her breasts. "So, be a good girl and hold his leash for me?"

"Have Em and Merc babysit him!" Kairi lightly whined while turning to face the half-Maiden woman, completely ignoring the relieved look on Roman's face. "I was busy!"

"With what, pray tell?" Cinder challenged. "You rarely ever take an interest in anything outside of fighting, weapons and the occasional fling."

"My little brother's here." She said, her smirk widening to the point where it seemed like her face was going to break. "And it's been such a long time since we've seen each other; I was going to pay him a visit!"

"Naruto's… here?" Well now, Cinder wasn't expecting _this_. Did the Council suspect something? They had to if they were involving the CSS in the investigation. "How do you know he's here?" She asked.

"Jumped some asshole detective on my way here, nabbed his Scroll." She fished the item in question out of one of the pockets of her duster and tossed it to her mistress. "Pretty sure he's gonna be on the news in the morning as a missing person." She then scoffed. "They're gonna find him in about six different places, however."

"Between Roman's incompetence and your thirst for blood, it's a wonder we haven't been exposed yet." Cinder sighed as she flicked through the stolen Scroll, quickly glancing through Naruto's files. "This could prove useful."

"I do good work, as always." Kairi smirked as she pushed her chest out a bit in triumph.

"You still can't go after him." Cinder deadpanned as she transferred the files over to her own Scroll, then smashed the stolen one upon the ground.

"Goddamn it." Kairi huffed as she deflated a bit. "Well, it was worth a shot." She then shrugged and turned to leave. "Ah well, might as well get set up here, assuming I'm gonna have to be babysitting this operation."

"Can't you at least stay in a hotel or something?" Roman voiced with a groan. "Having two psychos under the same roof's gonna be hell…"

"Speaking of, where's Neo?" Kairi halted mid step. "It's been awhile since we've exercised with each other, she must be terribly out of shape!"

A tap on her left shoulder alerted Kairi to the presence of the girl she was looking for. Immediately, weapons were drawn and the clanging of metal echoed throughout the warehouse, followed by thrilled but insane cackling from Kairi, as she was enjoying the exertion.

"How did we get saddled with two powder kegs?" Roman sighed with a facepalm.

""Kairi and Neo both do phenomenal work…" Cinder actually shared the sigh. "I just wish they'd both take things a bit more seriously."

"How about some mental help to go along with that?" He lit a cigar and took a drag.

"If Kairi were to get mental help, I fear it'd be the psychiatrist who'd end up being the one needing more help than her by the end of it all."

Working with two psychos, while taxing, had its benefits; and both Neo and Kairi were _very_ good at their jobs. Though as Cinder watched Kairi during her spar with Neo, she had to wonder just _what_ Salem did to the girl to break her so thoroughly. And then there was the fact that her brother was being thrown into the mix. Whatever Salem had done to Kairi had rendered her homicidal and completely amoral, so throwing her brother back into the forefront of her life raised some questions as to how things would play out. Would she hunt him relentlessly? Would she let him go? Cinder had no earthly clue.

Hopefully Kairi would be able to keep things together; at least until her plans came to fruition and they were ready to invade Beacon. Until then she hoped beyond all hope that her personal powder keg wouldn't detonate prematurely and throw everything into chaos all for the sake of fratricide.

She rarely ever got bad feelings, but the feeling she was getting now trumped them all. She felt doom upon the horizon and she was scared for what was to come. When would brother and sister meet once again? When would it all come crumbling down? All Cinder could do was sit back and wait. Wait and hope.

 **AN: So, Naruto has an older twin sister who's been twisted and broken by the Dark Side of the Force! What's going to happen next? Will he be able to save her, will their eventual fight level all of Beacon? Only I know and I'm not telling! So, what did you guys think of this one? What did you think of the addition of Kairi? And what about the junk that Naruto's having to juice himself up with? In regards to the latter, there's an explanation that will be coming in the near future, so fret not if you don't understand or get what's going on!**

 **Now, pairings. Some really good cases have been made for Summer, so I'm gonna go ahead and make the call here; she's officially in. The question is should anything happen between Naruto and Ruby as well? Should Naruto and Yang at some point upgrade their friends with benefits status? Or should Naruto just go all in and hook up with not only Ruby and Yang, but Raven as well and go full 'fuck you' mode on Taiyang? Or should he stick with just Summer, or should there be some action between him and some other girl I haven't mentioned yet? Give me some solid reasons for your choice of girl(s)!**

 **This is ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, this has certainly been a long time coming. Here I am, ladies and gents, with a new and revised Chapter 4. To those of you who read the preview, I apologize, but this major rewrite would not leave me alone and I hope it measures up to the previous preview. Fair warning at the beginning here, there's a mini-lime in this one! I'll not keep you waiting any longer, however! ONWARDS!**

 **Chapter 4: The Confrontation**

"This is bad, Oz." Spoke one Qrow Branwen, who was leaning against the far wall of Ozpin's office. "If the Order is here, then they suspect something."

"We've done nothing to warrant their suspicions." Ozpin reassured his friend. "Indeed, it's quite the opposite."

"Salem's got them jumpy." Nodded the old bird with a bit of a chuckle. "Assuming they even know who and what Salem is."

"Something brought them here, however." The Headmaster stated as he swiveled around in his chair to stare out over his moonlit Academy. "Whether or not we have infiltrators is still unclear but not out of the question. Somehow, they received information that the Inquisitors deemed urgent enough to send one of their Inquisitorial Arbiters."

"Along with the one who's presumably holding the kid's leash?" Qrow asked as he retrieved his flask and took a swig.

"An Inquisitor?" Ozpin's left eyebrow was now raised. "You believe an Inquisitor has come here as well?"

"Might just be paranoia talking at this point." Qrow shrugged in response. "But if there _was_ one here, we'd be in deeper shit than we are right now."

"If there is indeed an Inquisitor present, then they're most likely in charge of the inquiries into Vale as a whole." Again, Ozpin reassured the man. "Naruto's been placed in charge of the inquiries into Beacon. He's always been a reasonable sort; he won't go off half-cocked like the rest of his brethren would in a situation like this."

"Do you think they know about Amber…?" Cautiously, Qrow spared a glance over to his boss and handler.

"No." Confidently, Ozpin shook his head as he swiveled back around to look Qrow in his eyes. "If they knew of Amber's predicament, then the Order wouldn't have bothered with inquiries."

"What _would_ they bother with, then?" Out of sheer and somewhat morbid curiosity, Qrow had asked the question he probably knew the answer to.

"If they, Gods forbid, _ever_ find out that half of Amber's powers have been stolen, then Vale will have all sorts of literal _hell_ to pay." Grimly, Ozpin hardened his gaze to get the point across. "Best case scenario, they flood the Kingdom with sleeper agents, at which point an Inquisitor _will_ show up to oversee interrogations and 'disappearances'."

"And worst case?" At this point, Qrow could feel the chill going down his spine as the temperature in the room seemed to lower a couple of degrees.

"Their silence will be broken." The aged Headmaster said simply, yet those words carried more meaning behind them. "Uniformed forces would march in, assume control of the Kingdom from the Council and declare martial law in a very public display of force. Then their elites, Inquisitorial Arbiters like our blonde guest, would storm Beacon, arrest each and every Professor, including me, detain the students and shut off the Academy from the rest of the world as they interrogate each and every person multiple times over to make absolutely sure they have all the information they need."

"And then?" Again, Qrow's morbid curiosity got the better of him.

"The Inquisitors would declare us Huntsmen and Huntresses unfit to defend the Maidens and Relics." Ozpin continued. "Quickly and quietly, we'd be whisked away and disposed of for failing to uphold the secret mandate given to us after the Vytal Accords. I, myself, would most likely be executed publically in order to make a statement to the rest of the world. Each and every Hunter would be purged, Beacon itself would be shut down and Amber herself would most likely be killed in order for the Order to track where her power goes, therefore ridding the world of two, in their eyes, 'weak' Maidens."

"But surely the other Kingdoms would step in." Qrow stated after taking a longer swig from his flask.

"While all of this is going on in Vale, the other Kingdoms would have gone through a similar takeover." Ozpin shook his head. "The Academies would be reduced to ashes and the Hunters that survive the initial rounds of interrogation and extermination will either be whisked away into obscurity, indoctrinated into joining the Order with little to no free will of their own any longer or will meet their end upon the blades and guns of the Inquisitorial Arbiters, who will scour all of Remnant for every last survivor."

With a heavy sigh, Ozpin rose from his chair, took his cane into his hand and began heading for the elevator.

" _That_ is the worst case scenario, Qrow." He simply stated. "Their new world, borne of the blood and ashes that they'd leave behind in the wake of performing their duty." Seeing the very troubled face of his friend, Ozpin paused and placed a calming hand on Qrow's shoulder. "The chances of such happening are near nonexistent, however. While they tear the Kingdoms apart from the inside in an effort to secure the Maidens and Relics, Salem would take this opportunity to push from the outside, using her Grimm to initiate a global massacre."

"No way are these bastards crazy enough to go through with something this huge; not with the Grimm threat hanging over all of our heads." Nodded Qrow after one last big swallow of booze. "Still, though, we'd better be careful here, Oz."

"Indeed." Ozpin nodded in agreement. "And I think it best that we keep Amber's condition as close to our chests as possible."

"I wonder, though… just who tipped these assholes off…?"

 **(Naruto's room: Same time)**

Sweat covered every inch of their bodies, their hearts were beating in sync with each other and as she bounced up and down on his manhood, her breasts bounced with her, a mesmerizing sight to the blonde below her. As he met her halfway with his thrusts, Naruto reached up and began kneading one of her bountiful tits with his right hand while resting his left upon her hip as she rode him. In the process of this near bed-breaking sex, Naruto had to take a moment to reflect for probably the thousandth time since they had hooked up just a few months ago for this casual fling at how lucky or unlucky he was to have been lusted after by this woman in particular.

"R-Raven…" He croaked out her name as both hands now found themselves on her hips. "Raven, I'm…"

"Don't you dare pull out, Uzumaki!" Raven huffed as her glowing red eyes met his cerulean in a fierce glare. "Give me all –AAHN – of it!"

Not one to be talked down to lightly, with a growl Naruto suddenly shot up and pushed Raven onto her back, her long black hair splayed out around her as he rammed himself into her once again with renewed vigor, redoubling the volume and frequency of Raven's moans and screams now that she was the one being dominated. As both of their breaths became ragged, Raven knew he was about to explode, so she wrapped her long legs around him and suddenly pulled him in close for a kiss as she hit her final orgasm of the night around the same time that he had emptied himself inside of her, as she had requested. There they laid, both moaning into their continued lip lock until Naruto finally broke the kiss for air and pulled himself out of the Bandit Queen of Mistral, then collapsed beside her.

"Were you trying to prove something tonight, Rae…?" Naruto questioned with a knowing smirk.

"I know you're fucking my daughter on the side." Raven scoffed as she spared a sideward glance to her casual lover. "I just wanted to remind you who you came to first."

"What?" He also scoffed with a raised eyebrow. "You want me to compare you two now that I've banged both mother and daughter?"

"Fuck you, Uzumaki." With a growl, Raven lightly elbowed him in his side.

"Gods forbid I piss off the Spring Maiden." He chuckled as he rolled onto his side to face her. "If the Inquisitors knew just who was sharing my bed right now, I'd be in chains within the hour."

"Forbidden fruit is always the sweetest." Likewise, Raven rolled over to face him. "And if I didn't have my tribe… if, indeed, I needed a guardian, it'd be you, Uzumaki."

"I doubt Summer would approve of me requesting a transfer." Using his left hand, Naruto began running it through his companion's long black hair. "Besides, I'm a field man. I like the action."

"Just think of it though; you and me, on the road with the Order backing our every move and funding every trip we'd take." Smiling at his ministrations, she rolled over once again and backed herself into his embrace so they were spooning. "We'd be free spirits, not having to answer to anyone save ourselves and our desires with the only thing between us and true freedom being the Grimm."

"A life of adventure." He chuckled again, this time a bit more heartily as he threw his left arm around her and pulled her nude frame flush against his own. "Grimm slayers and mercenaries by day, crazy depraved sex-starved animals by night. Sounds like our lives to a T already, Rae."

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with the Order, though?" She asked, suppressing a contented hum as he began tracing hearts upon the back of her hand with his left thumb. "All I'm saying is think about running at some point."

"The Order owns me now, body and soul." He gently kissed her bare shoulder. "There'd be nowhere I could safely run to, even if I _did_ want to run, which I don't."

In response, Raven began chewing upon her bottom lip, as if contemplating whether or not to ask her next question. After a pause, she stopped chewing and closed her eyes.

"You're not… scared?" She quietly asked as she opened her blood red eyes and peered at him through the reflection in the window they were facing.

"No." The conviction in his answer surprised her. "I've served the Order faithfully ever since I was recruited. My records are spotless, my performance is exemplary and I'm an Inquisitorial Arbiter, one of the Order's elites. On top of everything, I'm Summer's apprentice and partner. One day, when I'm declared ready, I'll be declared an Inquisitor myself and will have earned the right to take on an apprentice of my own." He smiled at her through the reflection. "I've proven my worth to the Order ten times over."

"While I inherited this power by killing the previous Spring Maiden." Raven stared back into that smile of his desperately. "I remember they day an Inquisitor stepped into my tribe's camp and tore his way through them all like wet tissue paper in order to get to me, to test whether or not I was worthy of the power I all but stole." Involuntarily, she began shaking in his arms. "T-That was the very first time that I… that I was truly _terrified_."

"… You've never told me this before, Rae." Naruto furrowed his brow as he stopped tracing hearts and instead hugged her with his left arm to help stop her trembling.

"I had thought that it was the end of me and my tribe." She admitted a bit more calmly after feeling his arm around her. "This was before I knew of the existence of the Order and the Inquisitors that lead it. I had thought all of my people were dead and that I had to fight for my life… so I did. I threw all of my newfound power at him, every ounce of Magic that I could muster… and I could _not hit him_."

"It's alright, Rae…" He softly cooed into her ear, feeling her trembling once again.

"Finally, when I had run out of Magic and my Aura had been depleted, he stood over me as I knelt, trying to regain my breath, and instead of killing me, he said that I had proven my worth to Remnant, that he represented the Order and that they would be watching me very closely from then onwards."

"The Covenant of the Blood Moon shall forever be within your shadow, no matter where you go or what you do. Our eyes are evermore watching and our blades are ever more vigilant." Naruto repeated the words that Raven had sworn to herself that she'd never forget. "The power of the world is yours to command and likewise you are ours to command. You are ours, body and soul."

"How did…?" The Branwen matriarch questioned with wide eyes as she once again turned over to face him.

"I was sent to test Amber, Vale's new Fall Maiden." He explained. "Her test wasn't near as grand as yours, as I understand, but I repeated those exact words to her when she proved her own worth to Remnant by surviving against my onslaught." As if remembering something important, his eyes lit up. "What happened to your tribe?"

"He had knocked them all out instead of killing them." Raven stated with an underlying tone of relief that Naruto had picked right up on. "He said that my tribe was an experiment to see whether or not the Maidens as a whole were ready for a more public life."

"And whether or not Remnant's ready for the return of Magic to the world." Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Do you…?" Deciding to test the waters, Raven began her question, knowing her lover would finish it.

"Have and use Magic?" Naruto did indeed finish her question with a slight smirk. "Yes, though my Magic is of a kind that's far older than the tales of the Wizard and the original Four Maidens."

"Older?" Raven parroted with a furrowed brow.

"My breed of Magic comes from the Age of the Gods." He began. "It's an ancient form of Magic in which the Gods themselves harnessed, in which modern Magic is in part based off of: Chakra."

"What's Chakra?" She asked.

"In simple terms, it's Divine Magic on par with what the Gods used to create the Grimm and Humanity as a whole." He continued. "Common belief is that the Maidens are the only four who can use elemental Magic without Dust and that they're the only four individuals who have access to Magic as a whole."

"Obviously that's not true." Raven held back a scoff.

"I'm living proof of the necessary lie that the Order has propagated over the course of history, as is most of the Order as a whole." Unlike Raven, Naruto did scoff. "Although I'm a special case. My Chakra grants me power beyond the Four Maidens combined. I can command all of the elements, walk on water, create multiple copies of myself and cast illusions to name a few things, and that's just the low-end stuff."

"And what about the high end?" Raven questioned.

"That's where it gets tricky." He hesitantly shrugged. "I don't even know the limits of my own power. There are some within the Covenant who are saying that I'm a reincarnated hero from the Age of the Gods and there are even others who are claiming that I'm a God reborn into this modern age to guide Remnant back into its former glory years."

"Do you believe them?" It was a fair question, he figured.

"For the most part, no." He shook his head. "I'm content with just having an ultra-rare one-in-a-billion power, being a regular Inquisitorial Arbiter and just being plain old me."

"And fucking my brains out every other week." She added with a lewd smirk.

"If you're asking for a second round, I'm gonna have to reluctantly refuse." He sighed as he all but forced himself up and out of his bed in order to freshen himself up. "Gotta hop in the shower and head out. Summer's meeting me in Vale City for some early morning recon."

"Bitch." Raven playfully pouted. "Stealing my entertainment from me like that."

"You got fingers." He teased from the other room as he turned on his shower. "Get off to those if you can't wait for me."

"Well, as luck would have it, I need to shower as well." She unabashedly walked into the bathroom with him and joined him in the shower. "You're not escaping me so easily, Uzumaki."

After a rather vigorous round two quickie in the shower, both parties had exited and began redressing and reequipping themselves, with Raven donning her regular attire sans her mask for the time being.

Naruto, however, was now wearing a rust orange dress shirt with a black necktie, a black suit vest with was embossed with silver flakes akin to a starlit sky, black uniform-style pants held by a black belt which also had a silver whirlpool as its belt buckle, black knee high leather boots which his pants were stuffed into, a pair of black leather gloves adorned his hands and within the shoulder holster on his right shoulder there was a revolver of some sort.

Upon both of his wrists he slipped on a pair of black leather bracers reinforced with gleaming orange tinted metal around the wrists. After flexing his fingers, ten razor sharp orange metal claws protruded from each of his fingers and as he bent his wrists backwards, a pair of hidden blades shot out of their spring loaded mechanisms and then retracted, along with his claws, when he relaxed his hands. To top off his ensemble, he had donned his regular black leather double breasted greatcoat, which he immediately buttoned and tied, and then slipped on a utility belt which held multiple pouches containing a multitude of supplies and ammo, along with a holster inside of which was another revolver, the seeming twin of the one in his shoulder holster.

"Looking sharp, Uzumaki." Raven whistled at the sight before her of her lover dressed to the nines in what she assumed to be his uniform.

"And you look as wild yet sexy as ever, Branwen." Naruto returned the whistle with another teasing smirk.

"I gotta head back to Mistral; the tribe would fall apart without me there." She turned on a heel and reached for her assorted necklaces.

"Wait." Naruto called out to her as he held out his hand, only for one of his ripples to open up. Out of said orange ripple fell a pair of crystal amulets. "These amulets are linked to each other. As long as we wear them, we'll be able to communicate with each other over long distances. They're also lightly enchanted to buff our own personal strength and speed."

"More mystery Magic." Shaking her head with a chuckle, Raven instead took the one he was holding out for her.

It was a silver amulet which held a rather large sapphire as its centerpiece, in contrast to its twin which was a gold amulet with a large ruby at its center. Engraved along the edges of the sapphire amulet were stylized images of a fox running around said edges while along the edges of the ruby amulet were images of a flock of ravens in flight.

"… Are you proposing to me, Uzumaki?" Raven quirked an eyebrow at the amulets.

"Just take the damn thing…" Naruto blushed as he held the sapphire amulet out. "Or I could just keep it…"

"I love it." She let out a short laugh as she took the thing and hung it around her neck, soon opting to hide it within the confines of her shirt so it wouldn't get in the way or damaged during combat.

Likewise, Naruto slipped on his own and hid it within the confines of his greatcoat. Immediately, the pair could tell that the amulets had finally linked with each other and had activated their enchantments.

"J-Just don't get the wrong idea…" Again, he lightly blushed. "Neither one of us is going soft here, alright?"

"Naruto…"

As he turned to face her, she surprised him with a genuine kiss to which he immediately reciprocated as he placed his hands on her hips and she threw her arms around his neck while stepping fully into the kiss. It had then occurred to him that she called him by his first name for the first time that night. As they both ended the kiss, they had touched their foreheads together with twin smiles, genuine smiles.

"Take care of yourself out there, kid." She spoke… with tears welling up in her eyes?

"You know me, Rae." He smirked. "I'm always cautious."

"Give 'em hell." Her red eyes bore into his cobalt orbs in a held gaze that neither party wanted to break.

After a hesitation, Naruto nodded and tore himself away from their embrace, sparing a glance back only as he closed his door behind him.

As she stared at the door, Raven held a hand over her chest and felt her racing heart.

' _Calm down, girl, he's just a kid and a fling, nothing more.'_ She reassured herself, absently stroking the amulet that he had just gifted to her. _'He's banging your daughter on the side and is probably Summer's wet dream every night. He's living a free life, you're living a free life. You tried settling down with Tai and it didn't work out! Calm your damn tits, girl!'_

After taking in a calming breath, Raven slipped on her mask and willed herself into her bird form, where she took off flying into the early morning sky of Remnant… her blonde fling still on her mind the entire flight.

 **(Vale City: Minutes later)**

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto apologized as he sat across from Summer, who had been waiting for him in a café that had just opened to serve the early morning crowd. "Forgot to set my alarm."

"Mhm." Summer merely nodded calmly as she leisurely sipped her coffee.

"… You're mad, aren't you?" With a sigh, he deflated into his seat.

"For being late? No." She peered over the rim of her cup. "For trying out every single position from page 415 of Ninjas of Love on Raven Branwen of all women? Oh yes, I'm absolutely _livid_."

"Ok, can I just address the fact that you know the exact page number of what positions we tried?" He barked out a laugh with raised eyebrows.

"Not in the mood right now, Naruto!" She rather forcefully slammed her cup onto the table with a flare of her silver eyes. "We're going to have a lengthy conversation about your dalliance with both my former teammate and my stepdaughter another time; right now, we have bigger issues!"

"What's up?" All amusement was gone, replaced by a stone cold expression that Summer was now sharing.

"Earlier last night, the mutilated body parts of one Jason Cloud were found hidden around Vale City." She began the briefing.

"The one who was looking into me and my past." Naruto hummed as he sat back in his chair while adopting a thinking pose. "We ordered the Council to send a cease and desist to him. Obviously he neither ceased nor desisted and the Order sent a shadow."

"I would have known if an assassin was sent." Summer shook her head. "Records from his computer reflect a full system wipe, as well as your records being transferred to his Scroll, which was not found at any of the crime scenes and was last online near the docks before its signal was abruptly lost."

"Jamming?" He theorized. "Or someone smashed it."

"Either way, the mere fact that he was looking into both you and this investigation before being mutilated warrants some kind of investigation on our part as well." Summer continued after finishing her coffee. "The records contained on his scroll were your cover records, so there's no danger of your true allegiances being discovered here, but we still have to make an effort to at least surmise whether or not his murder is connected with whatever it is my colleagues within the Inquisition believe is going on here."

"Would be nice if they'd brief us fully." He scoffed as he stood. "Well then, shall we?"

"To the docks." Summer nodded as she stood as well.

The walk from the commercial district to the docks wasn't a particularly long or eventful one, and as they arrived at the warehouse in which Jason's Scroll signal went dark both Summer and her apprentice had nodded to each other. Naruto had opened the door and was the first one in, with Summer trailing closely behind him.

"Something feels off in here…" He whispered to his partner. "Head on a swivel."

"Roger." She whispered back as she looked around the rather dark and foreboding empty space that just screamed 'AMBUSH' to her.

With nary a sound made, she leaped a good distance upwards into the rafters of the warehouse to gain a better vantage point while Naruto kept to the lower levels, the claws of his gauntlets already extended.

On the far side of the room as he approached, one of the bay doors began to crank open, prompting Naruto to plant himself back first against a stack of crates so as to not be illuminated by the early morning sun now pouring into the room. Instead, the sun outside illuminated the forms of five individuals; three men and two women who were all chatting amongst themselves as they entered the warehouse.

"… Last of the cargo today." He overheard one of the women speaking. "Gotta move all of this into the industrial sector; Torchwick's orders."

"Asshole's not paying us enough for this." One of the men grunted as he took the crowbar in his hand and forced open one of the crates. "Pure, fine grain Dust… the least he could do is get off his lazy ass and help us over here."

"Quit bitching and get this stuff loaded up already!" The other woman chimed in.

"Count five contacts." Summer's voice came over the personal radios they had on them.

"Confirm five contacts." Naruto whispered back. "Possible lead on Torchwick; bastard may be here, can't tell, though."

"I've got the high ground. Easy pickings from up here." Summer seemed to pause over the line momentarily. "First shot's lined up."

"Hold fire." Naruto advised. "Wait for me to close in, drop the first one and then cover me."

"Roger." The line then went dead.

"Three…" He began counting over the line, knowing Summer was still listening as he broke from his cover and began a hard sprint over to the group of five.

"Two…" He vaulted over another line of boxes and then slid back into a crouch, covered by a couple more crates, now just a few feet shy of the oblivious hired hands.

"Confirm weapons?" Summer suddenly broke her own radio silence.

"Negative on those weapons." He returned. "Civilians?"

"Possibly. Any ideas?" She asked.

"Just one." He smirked. "Cover me."

"Naruto, what are you…"

As soon as Summer began asking that fateful question, Naruto had broken cover, drawn the revolver from his shoulder holster and trained it on the nearest person, one of the men. "VCPD! Everyone get on the ground, NOW!"

"Shit!" The first woman cursed as she instinctively went for something at her waist.

The next thing her friends saw was a splash of crimson upon the wall behind her while she herself clattered to the ground, still twitching from the clean headshot that Summer had delivered. Stunned and thoroughly terrified, the remaining four wisely decided to hit the deck with their hands upon the backs of their heads.

"Confirm one pistol." Naruto spoke into the radio as he inspected the now very dead woman. "And four captives."

"Positive ID on Torchwick?" Summer asked over comms.

"Alright!" Naruto declared. "I need your four to answer one very simple question for me: Where is Roman Torchwick?!"

"H-He ain't here!" One of the men spoke. "We don't really know where he is, honest!"

"I know where he is!" The second woman screamed.

"Flora, no!" One of the other men tried to hush her.

"He's…"

A second gunshot then rang through the warehouse, followed by a third, fourth and fifth, ending the lives of the captives before Naruto's very eyes. As he turned and began scanning the warehouse for the gunman, another wave of foreboding overcame his senses.

"Negative contact!" Summer screamed over the channel. "What the fuck was that?!"

"No goddamn clue!" Naruto screamed back. "Their heads just exploded before I could even register what was happening!"

"Regroup at the rear exit where we came in at!" Summer ordered. "I've got a bad fee- AAAARGH!"

"SUMMER!"

By the time he had called out to her, he had heard the sound of splintering wood and immediately registered that she had fallen out of the rafters. Faster than he had ever moved before, he shot off in the direction where he figured she had fallen to find her sprawled out amidst the fragments of what used to be a crate, knocked out cold… and bleeding from a chest wound.

"And _that's_ an Inquisitor?" He heard a female's mocking voice, followed by a giggle. "Fucking underwhelming!"

"Whoever you are, you've just signed your own death warrant!" Naruto howled into the darkness of the warehouse while his ripples began to expand outwards in an effort to illuminate the area.

"I'm shocked!" The mocking continued. "You wouldn't really kill me, would you, little brother?"

Now illuminated by the orange glow of his ripples, a lone female stepped, hands stuffed into the pockets of her duster, an insane smirk splayed across her face… a face that Naruto knew all too well.

"Kairi…" He growled as his eyes now were glowing red instead of their normal blue.

"Naruto…" Kairi's own violet eyes now glowed red as well as she licked her lips. "Three years ago today, you abandoned me, little brother."

"Three years ago today, you failed the Covenant and deserted." He fired back.

"Has the Order tasked you with disposing of me?" Mischief shined in those eyes all too similar to his own. "I'm flattered!"

"You won't be feeling much of anything shortly." He coldly responded as he holstered his revolver and crossed his arms over his chest just as his ripples began to open en masse. "You mean nothing to me anymore, Kai."

"Are we to dance, little brother?" As she asked this, a blood red outline surrounded her form as she unsheathed her falchion. "Do you remember the steps?!"

Just as Kairi was about to charge her brother, however, her falchion was intercepted by a rather long ninjato and her vision was blurred by a flurry of white rose petals before she felt cold steel run through her abdomen.

"Upstart little bitch…" Summer literally spat in the stunned face of Kairi as she tore her ninjato out of the girl. "Learn some manners and respect your elders."

"Ah, the Inquisitor's still alive." Before her, Summer saw the visage of Kairi distort before fading entirely, replaced by the still insanely excited visage of a very alive Kairi. "Who shall I dance with first?!"

"Leave her to me, Naruto." Summer called back to her partner.

"Bullshit." Naruto shook his head. "She's my traitorous sister; she's my responsibility."

"Double teamed by my brother and his whore?" Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like chapter 3 of Ninjas of Love to me."

"… Right." Disregarding what she had just heard, Summer held her ninjato in a reverse grip as Naruto stepped up beside her. "You ready?"

The sound of Naruto's ripples firing off was Summer's answer.

 **AN: And done! So, what did you guys think? I have to admit, my writer's block came back for this particular update, but like I said previously, this rewrite wouldn't leave me the hell alone, and I think it makes for a better story overall than the massive infodump I gave in the preview. Alas, I hope this one's up to snuff!**

 **Now, pairings. I must reiterate that Summer's definitely in and that's not changing. With the addition of Raven into his friends with benefits gathering, plus the paired amulets they now have, what do you guys think of Naruto x Summer x Raven as that "fuck you" to Taiyang I mentioned previously? Should Raven be included? Should Yang be include in her Mom's place? Should another girl I haven't mentioned be included? Admittedly, I've been mulling over a possible Kali addition to this, but I'm not sure how I'd make it work without ruining a marriage in the process. I'm dubious about bringing in Kali, but if you guys can give me some good reasons and explanations, I might be able to make it work. Explanations for Kali and Raven this time around, ladies and gents! Opinions are always appreciated!**

 **This is ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


End file.
